


The night we will never speak of again

by Weisse_Rose



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bit of comedy, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Pollen, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Rose/pseuds/Weisse_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity UST. Set somewhere around the end of Season 1. I would say best described as a variation on the 'sex pollen' kink meme. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already published this story at fanfiction.net as 1alucard1.

Oliver was getting angry. He was currently putting the fear of God into a low-life drug-dealing scumbag, but he wasn't getting the information he needed. The Glades had been flooded with a new kind of rape drug and he was trying to track down the source.

The pills were bright pink and dissolved immediately in any kind of liquid with barely a trace of smell or taste. The kids had named it "Lust" which Oliver thought was a great misnomer considering the use it was being put to, which was basically raping girls at parties. 

The drug worked in quite a different way than roofies. For one, it didn't make you sleepy or disoriented. Quite the opposite in fact. The drug cut out higher brain functions and flooded your system with hormones that basically enforced sexual desire. It made the user intensely focused on one thing only. Apparently, there were some addicts using the drug for pleasure, but early on, some scumbag or other had discovered that it could also be used effectively as a date rape drug.

The rate of sexual assaults in the city had tripled since the drug started spreading and it was only going to get worse. Oliver was going to put a stop to this before it got out of hand. 

"Where do you get your supply?" Oliver growled.

"Man, it's just this guy, I dunno, he's always wearing a mask. He calls me up and tells me where to go."

"Give me his name!"

"He'll kill me! You don't know this guy! He's crazy! Not running-around-in-green leather-shooting-people-with-a-bow crazy! Real crazy! He doesn't take money for the stuff! He says he just enjoys seeing his creation at work! He's a nut job!"

"What. Is. His. Name." Oliver grunted out in his most threatening Hood voice.

Surprisingly, it had quite the opposite of it's usual effect, as the drug dealer began to grin from ear to ear.

The next thing Oliver felt was a sharp pain in his neck. He reached for the spot and came away with a small tranq dart. He turned around and looked into the grinning face of the anonymous mask before he passed out.

\--------------------------------------

Oliver woke up in exactly the same spot where he had been standing. There was no trace of the drug dealer or the masked guy. Oliver wondered how it was that he was neither dead nor in police custody by now. Surely, the guy in the mask must know that he would come after him again. Especially now that there was a good chance he had taken a glimpse under the Hood while Oliver had been passed out.

Oliver got to his feet unsteadily and made his way back to Verdant.

\--------------------------------------

“He should have been back hours ago! Why didn't he take his comm link?”

“Calm down, Felicity. You know Oliver. I'm sure he's fine. Which is probably more than can be said for the kid he was tracking down.”

Felicity was about to snap a reply at Diggle when they both heard the sounds of somebody opening the door to the lair. Felicity sagged down in her chair in relief.

Oliver slowly and carefully made his way down the stairs, but on the last step he stumbled and would have fallen if Diggle hadn't rushed over and caught him.

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing, I'm fine.”

“You don't look fine.” Felicity chimed in. Oliver gave her a glare. Then he gave Diggle a glare. He seemed to be in a glaring mood.

Oliver sat down on the stretcher.

“I couldn't get anything useful out of the kid. And then the guy who has been supplying the drugs got the drop on me and shot me with a tranq dart. When I woke up, both of them were gone.”

Diggle raised an eyebrow. “Why didn't he just kill you?”

“That's a very good question. I have no idea.”

Felicity came over to the stretcher. She was looking very worried. “So you are saying there is now a guy out there who knows who you really are and we have no idea who he is?”

Oliver shrugged. And continued glaring at everyone and everything in his vicinity. 

“I failed. I should have been more careful.”

“Well, sitting around moping about it is not going to help anybody. I'll try again to find some information about this guy and this time I'm leaving no stone unturned.” Felicity made her way back to the desk with a determined expression. 

“I'll check with our Bratva contacts.” Diggle said, already moving to the door.

Oliver was left sitting on the stretcher, feeling useless, when he noticed an itch on his left arm. He pulled up his sleeve. On close inspection, it appeared to be a tiny wound, probably from an injection needle. Cold fear gripped his heart. Had he been poisoned? He had thought the drowsiness was just an aftereffect of the tranquilizer, but maybe it was something else. He carefully walked over to the supply cabinet. He still had some of the magical island herbs left, although they were getting worryingly scarce. He quickly ground some of them in a small bowl, added some water and drank the mixture. 

He sat back down on the stretcher, feeling dizzy. His mouth was dry and he felt a strange sensation on his skin, like everything was suddenly more intense. He could feel the leather he was wearing with a disturbing new clarity. 

He jumped when Felicity said “Oliver, check this out.” She was looking intently at something on her screen, paying no attention to him.

He made his way over to her slowly and carefully. She was telling him something she had dug up on the drug supplier, but for the life of him he couldn't focus on a single word she was saying. He just kept staring at her dumbfounded. 

If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he had these moments from time to time. Felicity would smile or laugh or tilt her head in a certain way and he would be struck by how beautiful she really was. But he never allowed these thoughts in his conscious mind. Saving the city was his only concern now, everything else was just a distraction. 

But now, for some reason, his usual inhibitions seemed to have been washed away without a trace. He stared at Felicity's mouth, still forming words that he didn't hear, and wanted nothing more than to pick her up out of her chair and kiss her senseless. As if in a trance, he slowly leaned down to her.

Felicity finally caught on to the fact that Oliver wasn't really taking part in the conversation. She turned to him only to find that he was way in her personal space and seemed to be currently occupied with sniffing her hair. Felicity mentally stopped in her tracks to replay that last thought. Yes, there was no doubt about it, Oliver Queen was sniffing her hair. She gave him a look that said 'What the fuck?' about as clearly as if she had said it out loud. 

Oliver jumped back as if struck by lightning. Felicity noticed that he was blushing a deep red. Also, there was something wrong with his eyes, his pupils were almost completely dilated. The only word she could think of to describe the look he was giving her was hungry. His whole appearance caused a strange warm feeling in her stomach that she was trying very hard to ignore.

It was becoming more and more clear to Oliver what exactly he had been injected with while he was unconscious. He took a deep shaky breath. He knew in his heart with utter and complete certainty that he would never do anything that could harm Felicity, but the reports about this drug were worrying. He saw only one possible course of action.

“Felicity.” Until this moment, Felicity would have sworn that it is not possible to actually growl her name. But that was exactly what Oliver had just done. It was a deep rumble low in his chest that somehow turned into her name. It send shivers down her spine.

“Felicity. You need to get the handcuffs from the third drawer on the right and cuff me to the stretcher. Both pairs.” Felicity's head was spinning. Oliver could not have said what she had just heard him say. “Um, what?”

“I think they injected me with the new drug while I was unconscious. I don't want to endanger anybody.” He was giving her that intense stare again. Felicity was pretty sure she knew who was meant by 'anybody'.

She made her way over to the drawers, wondering when exactly this evening had turned weird. She was also scolding herself, because she knew she should be creeped out by the stares and the sniffing and whatnot, but instead her stomach was doing little flips and her brain kept repeating 'Oliver likes me, Oliver like me, Oliver likes me.' It made her feel pathetic. She knew she shouldn't be so happy about his attention, especially since she now knew it was probably caused by pharmaceuticals, but she just couldn't help herself.

When she turned around with the two pairs of handcuffs, for a brief second wondering what exactly these were here for anyway, she saw that Oliver had already sat down on the stretcher again. He seemed agitated and about to burst with pent-up energy. She knew this look from when he was about to go out and arrow people, but this time the focus of his attention was very different. 

Felicity swallowed and cautiously made her way over to Oliver. The heated stare he was giving her made her knees weak. She cuffed him to both sides of the stretcher, so that he could easily sit or lie in the middle of it but not do much else.

When she closed the second handcuff around his wrist, they locked eyes and what she saw took Felicity's breath away. There was so much desire there and an intensity she had not even seen when he was talking about his mission. 

She had to turn away, because she could not take it. She was at a loss how to deal with this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, do you want me to leave?”

Oliver was torn. He knew that what Felicity suggested probably made a lot of sense. He could try to come to his senses alone in the basement. But he really, really did not want Felicity to leave.

“No, I think it's better if you stay. In case I need help.” Oliver replayed that in his head and hastily added “I mean if there is some medical problem. Like side effects. Your help with that, I mean. Not with other things.” He was blushing a deep red again. Felicity thought it was adorable that he had basically just made one of her trademark rambles. He really wasn't himself. 

“Hm, in that case I will just continue with the research over here and you just call me if you need me, okay?”

Felicity fled to the security of her desk. While it was giving her all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings, the intensity and unguarded desire that Oliver was radiating was a bit too much for her to handle.

Oliver took a deep breath and tried to focus on unsexy things. After all, he had survived on the island. He had forged his body into a weapon. He had learned mental discipline. He was in control. He would not allow himself to be beaten by some pesky chemicals.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember some of the meditation techniques he'd been taught. He concentrated and recalled the images in his mind. Water. Dripping. Flowing. A golden river, flowing peacefully. Felicity in the golden dress at the auction. Dammit. Flying. Floating in emptiness. Felicity in his arms as he swings from the elevator. Screw this. He let out a frustrated growl and opened his eyes again. 

Felicity in his arms in the elevator shaft. The way she had looked at him with complete trust and longing. Had it been longing? He wasn't sure of it. He had been so focussed on the mission that he had barely paid attention to what she had said and the way she had stared at him. 

Thinking about it now, he could actually remember a lot of instances when Felicity had looked at him while he was training. He would look back at her and she would turn away instantly as if she had been caught doing something bad. But in the split second before she turned away, he could always see something there which looked suspiciously like desire. Felicity, watching him with desire in her eyes. The thought went straight to his groin. He let out another low growl. This was going to be a very long night.

Felicity was trying hard to focus on her computer screen instead of the noises coming from Oliver. With mediocre success. She had managed to mostly pay attention to what she was doing for about an hour when Oliver made a sound that started off as another growl but turned into a moan halfway through. The sound was so at odds with her image of the tough vigilante that she turned around in surprise.

Oliver had his eyes closed and seemed to be tense all over. His back was slightly arched off the stretcher and he was slowly clenching and unclenching his fists. And then there was the very apparent bulge in his pants. Felicity turned away and closed her eyes in reflex. These were just the effects from the drug. She should give Oliver his privacy. It would be rude to stare. She opened her eyes again and tried to focus on her screen, but the image of Oliver on the stretcher would not leave her mind.

She suddenly wondered if he was in pain. Those leather pants were tight enough as it is. She turned around for another look. She was no guy, but that definitely looked painful. She debated with herself what to do. She wanted to go over and offer her help but she wasn't sure what that would entail, exactly. She also wasn't sure how Oliver would take it. This whole situation was beyond ridiculous. 

Oliver, for his part, was regretting his decision to ask to be cuffed to the stretcher. Specifically, asking to cuff his right hand to the stretcher. He should have foreseen that he might be needing it later. He was waging an internal war between his arousal and his dignity over the question whether or not he should ask Felicity to uncuff at least his right hand. He had no illusions that she would know exactly what he intended to use it for. He was cursing all kinds of hell on the guy who had injected him with the stuff. The minute this was over, he would go out and put an arrow in him. Or maybe two. Just for good measure. 

He opened his eyes and saw that Felicity was standing next to the stretcher with an uncertain expression. For once in her life, she seemed to be at a loss for words. She was also keeping her eyes sternly focussed on his face.

Oliver's expression was somewhere between a pleading puppy and a tiger ready to bounce. Felicity would not have thought it possible to have an expression combining these two, but there it was. 

“So, um, you said I should stay to help with medical issues and I think you might have a medical issue here, so I guess I should take your pants off before the cut off blood flow does some permanent damage.” Felicity had spat that whole sentence out in one breath and almost managed to make it sound like one long word. She was feeling ridiculously nervous and was blushing again for the umpteenth time that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback is always welcome. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was waiting for Oliver to say something, anything. Every second that passed in which he simply continued to stare at her with that intense expression made her more nervous. Her whole face, up to the tips of her ears, was burning and she could only imagine how ridiculous she must be looking.

Oliver was trying very hard to focus. His mind insisted on showing him a very vivid fantasy of how he would break free of the cuffs, pick up Felicity, wrap her around his hip and then lie her down on the stretcher beneath him. Wait, had Felicity just proposed to take off his pants? He looked at her questioningly. No, it must have been his overactive mind imagining her saying those words. 

Felicity, for her part, was getting fed up with this whole situation. It was simply too strange. Screw modesty, she thought, and decided to just take action. She intended to quickly step closer, unbutton his leather pants, pull them down a little and jump back the two meters to where she was standing now. It'll all be over in a second, she told herself. No reason to be nervous about it. 

She took a deep, shaky breath and quickly stepped over to the stretcher before she had time to change her mind. What she hadn't counted on was her damn nervousness. Her hands were shaking a bit and she was fumbling with the button far longer than she had expected. When she had finally managed to get his pants unbuttoned, she made the mistake of looking up and meeting Oliver's eyes. The unguarded desire and want she saw there made her breath catch in her throat. Afterwards, she would not be able to say what exactly compelled her to do it, but instead of stepping away again like she had planned, Felicity pressed the palm of her hand down on Oliver's erection. He was still wearing his boxer briefs. Oliver gave a surprised hiss, clearly not having anticipated this action. “Felicity”, he pleaded.

Felicity felt a rush go through her. In all her fantasies featuring Oliver, he had always been the one in charge. She had imagined how he would cup her face and kiss her or how he would pick her up with ease and wrap her around him. Never once had she dreamed about him being at her mercy. Never had she had a single thought about how it would feel to have Oliver pleading her to touch him, never imagined the thrill it would give her to be the one in control. She was entirely unprepared for the way it made her feel. 

Oliver was beginning to understand the full meaning of “cuts out higher brain function”. He found himself unable to form a coherent thought. In his mind there was only Felicity, Felicity touching him, Felicity kissing him. He desperately wanted to touch her. He let out another frustrated growl. 

Felicity was trying to rationalize her actions. She wanted this and clearly, Oliver wanted this, so what could be so bad about it? Oliver wouldn't have to feel bad about it later, because she had made the decision. She started to slowly move her hand up and down and was thrilled at the reaction she got from Oliver. He arched even further off the stretcher and let out a moan.

Felicity decided it was high time to get rid of his pants and underwear completely. Unfortunately, Oliver was also still wearing his boots, so she had to get rid of those first. When she stopped what she had been doing and moved away to take off his boots, Oliver made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. Oliver refused to acknowledge this, even in the privacy of his own mind. He put the fear of God into people. He most certainly did not 'whimper'.

When Felicity freed him of his pants, Oliver was surprised how cold the stretcher felt against his bare skin. Then again, his skin felt as heated as if he had a fever and every sensation he experienced seemed to get enhanced by the damned drug. Felicity took a deep breath and experienced a short moment of doubt, but then she took off his briefs as well. 

Felicity took a moment to take in this sight. Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, hooded vigilante, cuffed half-naked to a stretcher. She thought it was a shame to leave his shirt on, considering the view she was missing, but in order to take it off, she would have to uncuff Oliver and she was not sure she was ready for the consequences of that. She was also not entirely ready to admit that maybe she enjoyed the thought of a helpless Oliver at her mercy a little more than she should. 

She opted instead to put both her hands under his shirt and run them over his abs and up to his chest. She was very aware of Oliver's rapt attention to her touch and the heat radiating from his skin. With her hands still on his chest, she leaned down with the intention of placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Oliver was having none of that. He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and crushed their lips together in a desperate, passionate kiss. 

They fought for control of the kiss until Felicity used her hands to push him back down and pulled away from him. Both of them were gasping for air. She could see that Oliver's pupils were completely dilated and that he seemed to be losing the last remnants of his self-control.

That thought caused Felicity to take a step back, which earned her an angry growl from Oliver.

“Um, Oliver, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to take advantage of you.”

Oliver was so stunned by her words that he momentarily managed a clear thought. “YOU don't want to take advantage of ME?” he asked incredulously. He made a sound settling somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. How in the world did this beautiful, intelligent woman come to the conclusion that she was taking advantage of him? 

“Well, you know, I think it should be pretty obvious to you by now that I have been harboring feelings for you. But you never gave any indication that they could be reciprocated. We clearly wouldn't be doing this right now if you hadn't been injected with that drug. So, I don't want you to be back to your normal self tomorrow and be angry with me for taking advantage of your state.”

Oliver tried his best to focus on what Felicity was saying, but the only coherent thought he could manage was how he wished that she would just stop talking and kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver was thinking, through the haze, that he needed to tell Felicity that he had been thinking about her already before this whole thing happened. He couldn't remember why he needed to tell her, though. What had she said?

He wanted to tell her that it wasn't just the drug, it had just given him a push, but he had been harboring feelings of his own. Unfortunately, he seemed unable to form any of these thoughts out loud. He gave another frustrated growl.

He looked up and caught Felicity's gaze. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Her stance made it pretty clear that she did not intend to continue with any of this until she had heard some sort of confirmation from him.

Oliver tried to focus his attention. “Felicity”, he managed. His voice was a deep, low growl that made Felicity shiver. “It's not … It's not the drugs, it's you.” Well, that had certainly sounded more eloquent in his head. He tried again. “I like you.” Smooth, Oliver, very smooth, he chided himself. She is beautiful and smart and way too good for you and perfect in a dozen different ways and this is what you tell her. I like you. Fantastic.

To his utter surprise, Felicity started smiling at him. Then she walked away. Oliver was feeling very confused and, for once, he didn't think it was caused by the drug-induced haze. Then Felicity returned with the keys to the handcuffs in her hand.

Oliver shook his head vehemently. Nonononono. Bad idea. Very bad idea. Felicity put her free hand on Oliver's cheek and tilted his face up, so that they locked eyes once more. “I trust you. Nothing is going to happen here that I don't want to happen.” Oliver looked into her eyes and wished that he could have the same absolute belief in himself that Felicity seemed to have in him.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and grabbed the sides of the stretcher. He could feel Felicity removing the handcuffs and even though it was just a slight brush of fingertips on his skin, it send a shiver through him. He fought for the last remnants of his self control and stubbornly held on to the stretcher. 

The next thing he felt were Felicity's hands on his chest as she leaned down to kiss him again. This turned out to be the chaste kiss that Felicity had intended on the first try. Largely because Oliver was employing every last ounce of his steel nerves not to let himself lose control. Felicity might be convinced that he was still in control of his actions, but Oliver wasn't so sure what would happen if he let himself get carried away. He was aware that he was likely fighting a losing battle. 

Then Felicity moaned in his mouth and Oliver could have sworn that he actually heard a snapping sound in his head as the last of his self control dissolved. In one swift movement, he grabbed Felicity and turned them around on the stretcher so that he was now on top with her pinned under him. He pulled back a little and gave her a wicked grin that made Felicity doubt her decision to uncuff him while simultaneously melting her insides. He was sprawled on top of her, looking for all the world like a big cat that had cornered its prey. Felicity doubted that it was healthy that she was turned on by this thought, but there it was. She was also acutely aware that he was naked from the waist down. Oliver seemed to be remembering that as well and leaned back to take off his shirt. 

Then, he ripped open her blouse without even an attempt at unbuttoning it. Almost instantly, his hands and mouth were all over her and Felicity dazedly wondered if this drug was contagious, since her higher brain functions were definitely shutting down.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity hoped that the drug was contagious. Oliver seemed to have decided to try touching every inch of her body at the same time, which sounded impossible, but somehow he was pulling it off. She was turning into an incoherent mess and she decided blaming it on the drug was the much less embarrassing alternative. Oliver had also somehow managed to make her clothes disappear. Felicity considered that maybe he did have some superpowers after all. Currently, he was kissing her neck and Felicity was making noises that were most definitely to be blamed on the contagiousness of the drug and nothing else.

Then Oliver bit down hard on a spot between her neck and shoulder and Felicity considered that this was the moment a sensible IT girl like herself should be getting scared. After all, this was a man that had killed without hesitation, that had been tortured and hurt in ways she didn't even want to think about. A man who had been drugged with a substance removing all inhibitions. And yet, try as she might, she just could not convince herself to be scared of Oliver. 

At that moment, Oliver stilled above her and they locked eyes again. His expression was an almost unreadable mix of emotions. There was definitely lust there and passion, but also something wild and primal. He had stopped moving completely and was hovering above her. He seemed to be asking her permission one last time before taking the next step. Felicity was certain that he was kidding himself and her if he thought they hadn't passed the point of no return yet. She gave him an almost imperceptible shaky nod. In response, his face cracked into one of the smiles that Felicity thought of, in the privacy of her mind, as hers and hers alone. There was no doubt that Oliver was a handsome man, but every time he smiled at her, she was truly stunned by his beauty.

Felicity was still doubting whether all of this was really happening. Maybe she had fallen asleep on her keyboard again and this was all a wild dream. She took a deep breath to calm herself, put her hands on Oliver's arms and braced herself for what was about to happen. Oliver's eyes were still locked with hers and she was certain that the intensity which she saw in them should have frightened her. It was the same intensity with which he followed his mission, the same intensity with which he protected those he loved. But now she was the sole focus of it and this made her head swim and her stomach flip. 

Oliver was holding himself still with an incredible exertion of his will power. He was always in control. Whenever he got emotional after the island, he had shut those feelings down mercilessly. There was still the nagging feeling at the edge of his mind that he could not let himself go, that he could not trust himself to regain control once he had given it up. When he looked at Felicity, she gave him a small nod of reassurance. And in that moment, he realized that she trusted him completely. With her life. With her heart. With everything. He could not stop the smile that spread over his face with the realization. 

When he finally pushed inside her, Felicity knew for a fact that she was not dreaming. The feeling was overwhelming and very real. Felicity wondered for a second how this must feel like for Oliver, who, after all, was on a drug meant to enhance exactly this experience. Then her thoughts became a tangled mess and she felt like she was floating. 

Oliver felt an incredible rush when he finally let go of his self control and just gave in. He was hyperaware and all of his senses were focused on Felicity. He realized that he had started chanting her name at some point, but could not bring himself to care. He felt that he was finally exactly where he belonged, at the quiet center of the storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity woke up dazedly, wondering why her mattress had turned into a cold, hard piece of metal overnight. Then she realized with a start where she was and sat up suddenly. The events of last night came rushing back to her and she started to blush. 

She glanced down at Oliver and saw that he was slowly opening his eyes, probably awoken by her sudden movement. Felicity wished she had just stayed curled up next to him, perfectly melted to his side, for a bit longer. His eyes had a glazed over look to them which was so different from the intense, sharp stare he usually wore that it made Felicity smile.

It also reminded her of last night though, and she quickly scuttled off the stretcher. She felt a pang of shame, not at what they had done, but the fact that she had taken advantage of a compromised Oliver. What if it had only been wishful thinking on her part that it was more then the drugs talking? What if he regretted it and blamed her for not keeping the situation under control?

Felicity fidgeted in place, torn between wanting to retreat and wanting to see Oliver's face to gauge his mood. She heard Oliver sit up on the stretcher and made up her mind. This was going to be awkward enough as it is, no reason to draw it out. She stood up straight and looked Oliver square in the eye.

The first thing she felt was relief. There was no anger on Oliver's face or regret like she had feared. Instead she saw dazed disbelief, as if he weren't quite sure that the things he remembered were actually true. Then he caught her eye and, to Felicity's complete and utter surprise, started blushing. Felicity just stared at him, dumbfounded. Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, castaway, killer, vigilante, who put the fear of God into lowlifes, was standing in front of her blushing. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. His look reminded her of a lost puppy and she had to hold herself back from charging into him to hug and kiss him senseless. The things this man did to her. 

“So, um.”, she began, then realized she didn't have the faintest idea what to say.

“Yeah, um, about last night...”, Oliver started, then also faltered. 

He took a deep breath and composed his nerves.

“So, I'm not saying I regret what happened last night, because I don't” Felicity's heart made a little leap at his admittance. “but I think it's best if we never speak of this night again.”

“Oh. Okay.” Felicity looked a little crestfallen and quickly turned around, so that Oliver couldn't see the change in her expression. Maybe she had been a little naive thinking that everything would change between them now. Maybe it was for the best to return to the way things were and not endanger their friendship any further.

She was already halfway up the stairs when the thought hit her. She didn't want things to go back to the way they were. Last night had been amazing and she thought it was worth the risk if they could have that. In spite of his public image and his history, she had a deep trust in Oliver and faith that he would not throw this away lightly.

She plucked up all her courage, turned around to face Oliver again and raised one eyebrow. 

“Doesn't mean we can't do it again though.”

She saw a look of stunned surprise on Oliver's face, which quickly turned into a wicked smile.


End file.
